Always There
by emstar1-1
Summary: A look into Zelda, Link's and Navi's minds throughout parts of Ocarina of Time. A tale of love, heartbreak and the supernatural.
1. She was ALways There

A/N: Here's a rewrite of my first story, Always There. It's going to be a multi-chapter, and will go from the end of the game, with several interventions of memories from earlier in the game. So sit back, and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own the legend of Zelda, if I did, then you would see or hear about more of the sages, especially Saria (I loved the Kokiri!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: She was Always there**

**Sheik's point of view**

Every day since he pulled out the master sword, I was always there watching over him. Hell, I was watching over him even before that. I had a telepathic bond with him; we were joined in a way neither of us could ever have possibly dreamed of until we was at least 17.

It was because of the Triforce. Although he didn't posses it until much later; from the moment we met he was fated to be a keeper of the Triforce. The Triforce of Courage, savior of the world, Farore's I wanted to curse it, sometimes I praised the goddess Hylia that she'd blessed me with it. But as with every type of blessing, it could double as a poisoned thorn in my side. The thorn for both me and Link? No peace. We were doomed to have a turbulent life from the moment we set foot on this planet to the moment when the evil of our life times was vanquished. That was our fate; it was the fate of our ancestors and would be the fate of our descendants. Ever since the first possessors of the Triforce - the first King and Queen of this hallowed land of Hyrule - Link I and Zelda I, the holy descendants of the clouds; right through until Queen Zelda VII and King Link II, the kind rulers and my grandparents, had had a troubled life before ascending to the throne and beginning their reign of piece. Now the next Triforce holders would fare the same tragic fate.

After Impa and I had raced away from the castle on the graceful white horse, contrasting completely with the retched scenery of that dreadful day; I had trained in disguise as a boy to protect him. After all, only boys could look after his growing body whilst his consciousness was sealed away, ready for when he matured into a seventeen year old, into the Hero of Time, the one who would save us from our misery. With Triforce of Wisdom alone, I was powerless against Gannon. We needed the fearless courage that only Link could possess.

I disguised myself as Sheik, a Sheikah boy, and I learned poems and all the songs to help ease his harsh journey. I even learnt all about the temples he would have to traverse, plus every warp song on my harp which was a treasure from the old times, passed down through the royal family. After 7 long years, he finally was old enough to be the Hero of Time. He now possessed enough courage, although the Triforce had not yet shown up on his hand. Truthfully? It was always there just inactive - the sages had sense the Triforce was becoming active again far before that _infernal_ man had appeared in my castle.

Finally. Finally, after 7 long years I finally got to see him - to speak to him. He appeared in a shining column of holy blue light, directly from the sacred realm. I crept out of the shadows, and made just enough noise to alert him. I was partly testing his reflexes, but also, I was just nervous. He pulled out the Master Sword and quickly span around. That was my first good look at him. His shield was still stashed on his back and his utility belt was slung across his right shoulder, hanging down to around his waist. He still had his green tunic, the Kokiri tunic, but now he had a white jump suite underneath his tunic. He had leather gauntlets bound around his hands and wrists, with black gloves underneath. His boots were made out of brown leather, just like his Kokiri boots and they came up to just below his knees. His hat was slightly bigger, and you could see where it had been repaired in places. His face had matured greatly, and he now looked old enough to be seventeen for sure. Old enough to save the world? No, no one should ever have to bear that weight, regardless of weight. But that was the tragic way of the world since that _damned _man had come into our lives. He was extremely handsome as well - I supposed he was before, I just didn't notice when I was younger. Standing a head taller than me, he towered over anyone else I'd ever seen. He looked like a giant with all the strength of one too. But the most amazing thing was, that the way he was standing made the sunlight from the stained glass window reflect off of his word and it shone about him, and to be honest, he looked like a god, or an angel, or just some kind of evangelical creature. And that was the moment I knew that I loved him. I couldn't help it, but as I'd learnt,

**"**_**It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..."**_

Except this time, it was love I was talking about. Well, I have never minded loving him; it just made me feel complete somehow. I don't know how or why but I didn't care, and never have. Although he never recognized me, just seeing him made me happy. It was a good job I had done all that training, it took all of my will power to act as the Sheikah Impa had diligently taught me to pose as.

After that meeting in the Temple of Time, I followed him everywhere. I couldn't help it - I _had _to - it was my duty. Just keeping to the shadows and following him, but I could never go into a temple with him as much as I wanted to. He only saw me when I taught him one of the warp songs, and recited the secret Sheikah prophecies at the various catalog of temples. Every time, although against my will, I threw down a Deku Nut and retreated to the shadows, despite those couple of times he attempted to stop me almost wrenching my heart out. But secretly, I was always there for him, where ever he went, so did I. After all of the sages were awakened, I made the familiar trip to the Temple of Time which, over his journey became like a second home. I revealed to him that I was in fact Zelda, and boy - I have never forgotten the look on his face. At first I gnawed on my now rosy pink lips, waiting for his surprisingly blank face to gain an expression. Finally, I saw a glint of happiness amid the confusion that had taken hold of his crystalline blue eyes. Creeping along my face, a smile bloomed and I opened my mouth to begin to explain everything.

"Li-!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review if you want to!**


	2. The Horrors of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time**

**A/N: So, from the next chapter, there will be a couple of changes to what you would usually do (go to Gannon's castle and finish the game…) But I will add these in because I think that they will enhance this particular version of the story and bedsides, literally all the rest of the story would be now is a nice description of Gannon's castle :D**

* * *

**_-The horrors of life-_**

**_-Link's point of view-_**

Since the day I met Sheik in the Temple of Time, there was something so familiar about him. I just couldn't work it out no matter how hard I thought about it – I even tried to see if it the answer would come to me in a dream! I felt attracted to him, which really gave me grief. I asked Navi about it but she just snorted (as much as a fairy could) and fell back to sleep in the nest she'd made in my hat. She seemed extremely relaxed, almost too relax in fact; I'm surprised I never really caught on. At the time, it didn't seem to be love as in how a boy loves a girl; it was more like pining for a lost friend, the one I lost seven long years before then: Zelda. I knew that I had missed her all those seven long years that I hadn't lived. The longing was there in my heart, sometimes strong enough to overcome the unbearable pain I was subjected to. The yearning was there even though the day Zelda left and the day I became the Hero of Time and was given a great destiny were right next to each other in my memory. It seems so stupid, as now I think about it; it felt like someone was always there in the background, but I just brushed it off then as my reflexes and my training, but alas, I was wrong all of that time.

More to the point - Zelda? No, no way! This had to be some kind of practical joke! She was really Sheik? But there she was, gnawing on her rosy pink lip. It was strange, strange and so confusing. There she – he – Sheik was only a minute ago, and I was content for that to stay as it was; but then suddenly, with a flash of holy light, the one who I had been searching for high and low was right before my eyes. I stared blankly for a moment, not even registering anything apart from her beautiful face, until the happiness set into my being. Reacting to the overwhelming relief setting into me, I saw the late princess smile brightly, her smooth pale skin contorting itself around her perfectly formed features.

My prayers were answered, there she was; the only person I'd ever loved, and at times it caused enough strife to send me running for the hills. Regardless, I've loved since the first moment I saw her in the midst of dark pink and red roses on that hot summer's day. Just as the sun was beginning to sleep for the night I arrived. The sky was beautiful, a myriad of warm hues ranging from indigo to yellow, making the sky look like a butcher had whipped his knife on it after a long day's work - it looked so ominously beautiful. Completing the scene was a young girl no older than nine at the most, looking intently through a beautiful wide window with blue pink and yellow patches on it to make up a pattern like I'd never seen before. When the girl turned around, I was breath taken even at that young age. She had pale porcelain, pearly skin, red lips like the blood red roses she was surrounded by, adorable round eyes of the clearest cobalt blue, which seemed to sparkle in the twilight. Her nose and ears were perfectly crafted, as was the rest of her face, to make her look all the more beautiful. She wore a long dress of the highest quality, the detail was immaculate; the dress had embroidery of the symbols I would come to learn so well. On her head, she had headdress, in the colours of blue, white and purple and to fasten it was badge of gold with the Triforce engraved on it. She was Zelda, the one whose face I have memorised, the one who kept me going through out my journey. I wanted to embrace her with all of my might…

Suddenly, something was wrong. The atmosphere darkened considerably, both Zelda and I could feel it. A deep thrumming sound appeared in the back of my skull, pounding away with every beat. Zelda threw back her head, as though the sound destroyed all reason in her head. Her whole body was limp, like the energy was just sucked out of her. It was horrible, her breathing was irregular and her eyes looked empty and hopeless. I'd vowed to myself after that fateful day; the day when she rode out of the white city on the pure horse with Impa that I'd never see that look in her eyes again. But there it was. Crassly, Gannondorf's voice rang out through my head in a crude cackle, I could see Zelda was hearing the same thing from the trauma that danced through her blue orb-like eyes. Coldly, harshly and twisted, that cursed man began a cruel glory-speech; I didn't even hear half of it, my mind was purely focused on untangling the scrambled threads of thought I had.

"_Princess Zelda you foolish traitor, I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for Seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around_." Gannondorf spat out the word 'kid as if it was the most offensive word he could bear to think of to describe me. Zelda had an intense emotion of fear on her face, I felt it too. She also looked in pain which was almost more than I could bear.

"_My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid…_" he spat, trailing off as though he was reminiscing about sweet past memories, as though the memories were the finest point of his life; something he savored greatly. Sending another thorn of pain through our minds, Gannondorf cackled loudly, presumably at my thoughts. If only I hadn't allowed him to acquire the Triforce. If only I never had been given this fate, then my first and my worst mistake would never have happened. It caused all the suffering currently in the world. All those who had died, all those who had been the torture unimaginable. On the other hand, if I hadn't… none of the new lives would have come into this world; the Deku Tree Sprout wouldn't been gifted to the forest I once called home, and I wouldn't have met Zelda, or at least I wouldn't have got to know her nearly as well.

I started looking around the temple to look for clues my eyes darting around the infuriatingly blank walls and ceiling; the cold white marble would afford me no help, not now. Banging my fist on the rose coloured crystal that now encircled the princess in a beautiful prison sent shock waves of pure evil through my thickly gloved hands and up my frozen-from-shock body. The more I banged helplessly on the solid shell, the more pain radiated through my body which had never seemed so weak before. Hopelessly, I withdraw my attack, not even wrenching my eyes from the floor to look upon Zelda's unconscious face for what might've been the last time. At that moment, Zelda's crystal rose up into the air far too gracefully for the predicament. Finally, Gannondorf mercilessly picked up on his victory speech again.

"_No, it was not the kid's power I misjudged; it was the power of the Triforce of Courage I misjudged. But, with the Triforce of Wisdom Zelda has… When I obtain these two Triforces, I will become the true ruler of the world!_"

By this time Zelda had stopped rising. Gannondorf said something about if I wanted to see Zelda ever again, then I should go to his castle. But to be honest, by this time I was too distraught to listen. I couldn't even look up to see Zelda once more, even as the thrumming in my skull finally let up and Zelda's scared cry pierced the now silent room. Navi flew in a frenzy above me, her light fluttering about sent my eyes on a helter-skelter of pain and misread signals. Scared, upset and both physically and mentally in pain, I fell to my knees too exhausted to care. I felt like I was about to die, never in my whole quest had I come this quest. Maybe I should've listen to Navi and drank that potion… My head was pounding and my body was screaming for me to rest, but I didn't care, I wanted to get Zelda back, my Zelda. I tried to stumble lamely to my feet, my legs wobbling like a new-born foal. Shaking, my hands fumbled with my utility pouch until I fell down once more. My head hit the checked marble floor with an audible thud, the pain no longer registering as everything went fuzzy. I could vaguely register Navi shouting in her small elfish voice. It reminded me of the first time I met her, but then she had woken me up; this time however I was falling asleep. Into a deep, deep sleep. One that was very welcome indeed, my eyes were sore and my body was aching and tired; my head was too cluttered to think of anything. Even though it was uncomfortable, I was too tired to care and I fell into a long awaited slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**A review would be nice, but I understand if you're busy! Well, take care, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
